Entre o Amor e o Desejo
by Mya Black
Summary: Quando Harry se apaixona por uma bela menina da Corvinal não sabe que está se envolvendo em uma trama perigosa, de desejo, paixão e traição. Ao tempo em que tudo isso ocorre, ninguem se dá conta de que um certo casal inusitado está se unindo cada vez mais


_

* * *

Capt. I __(10 Regrinhas Básicas Para Conquistar Alguém)

* * *

_

- Ei, Ron... Ela está olhando pra cá!  
- Hã... Ela quem? - disse Rony sem prestar muita atenção.  
- Como quem? Seu idiota! A Vicky é óbvio! - disse Harry enquanto acenava de volta para uma menina de cabelos loiros, bem curtos, com uma franja, e algumas mechas rosa.  
- Aff... Por que você ainda não a chamou para sair? Ficou traumatizado com a Corvinal, é?  
- Pára de falar besteira! É só que... eu não sei como agir na frente dela... Sabe... assim como você ficava, antes de começar a namorar a Fleur...  
- Ahn... - Ron parecia completamente aéreo ao assunto.  
- Po, cara! Me conta ai, como você fez pra chegar nela?  
- Hum... Eu peguei uns conselhos com a Gina, você poderia tentar isso... Acho que ela não vai se importar em te ajudar.  
- Tá bom... Você sabe onde ela está?  
- Eu a vi pela ultima vez na biblioteca...  
- Tá, vou procurá-la... Tchau.  
- Tchau.  
Harry se levantou da mesa, e saiu andando, ou melhor, correndo, em direção à biblioteca. Um pensamento não saia de sua cabeça "Se Rony conseguiu eu também vou conseguir, só preciso da ajuda da Gina.".  
A biblioteca ficava no sétimo andar, ele já estava cansado de subir escadas, até que ouviu a voz de Luna Lovegood cantarolando:  
- Narguilés, narguilés... Quero narguilés, quero estrelinhas... Quero sim, querido...  
- Ei, Luna! - ela continuou no mesmo tom aéreo em que se encontrava. - LUNA!  
- Oh, olá Harry! Como vai?  
- Bem... Escuta, você sabe onde a Gina está?  
- Gina?  
- Sim, Gina Weasley, da sua turma. - Harry já estava se cansando de ter que explicar tudo.  
- Oh, eu não posso falar... Desculpe Harry, eu não a vi. - o tom de Luna era tão falso que Harry pode perceber em apenas uma palavra.  
- Me diga logo Luna! Eu sei que você é a melhor amiga dela, fale logo onde ela está!  
- Sinto muito Harry, mas eu não posso contar realmente... Ela me fez prometer!  
- Luna...? - a expressão de Harry obrigou Luna a dizer a verdade.  
- Ela foi dar o troco em Malfoy.  
- O QUE? Ela só pode estar maluca! Isso pode ser perigoso!  
- Por favor Harry, não conte a ela que eu te disse.  
- Claro... Onde ela está?  
- Eu não...  
- ONDE?  
- No quarto andar, em frente à estátua do bruxo de chapéu roxo, e um monte de russevas nas mãos.  
Apesar de Harry não ter a menor idéia do que eram 'russevas', ele associou as informações à estátua de um bruxo bem estranho, que ficava no corredor desativado.  
- Obrigado Luna, 'eu te amo'. - Harry deu um beijinho na testa da menina e saiu correndo escadas acima.

Flashback

O céu nublado precedia o jogo desonesto que estava por vir, Sonserina versus Grifinória, como nunca se viu. Ao soar o apito de Madame Hooch as vassouras levantaram vôo, e os telespectadores apenas podiam ver os borrões verde e vermelho sob a chuva. Gina, que desde o seu quarto ano, é a apanhadora da Grifinória, nunca se viu em um jogo tão difícil. A neblina e a chuva a impediam de ver qualquer coisa à sua frente.  
O placar estava marcando a vitória berrante da Grifinória, apesar das jogadas sujas do oponente. Ao ver um ponto reluzente na outra ponta do campo, Gina mergulhou, ao que Malfoy a seguiu.  
A velha Clockstar 1500 de Ginny nunca seria páreo para a Nimbus 2001 de Draco, porém ela resistiu bravamente. Tudo estava frio à sua volta, e o toque gélido da chuva em sua face, fazia com que ela ficasse toda arrepiada. Ao tempo em que um trovão atingiu os céus, Gina se viu derrubada de sua vassoura, ela estava caindo, caindo... em uma velocidade incrível, e apesar da chuva, o que mais lhe causava frio era o vento que chicoteava as suas costas. Ao que ela sentiu uma dor insuportável e foi obrigada a fechar os olhos...

"- Me solte Tom!  
- O que há com você? Nunca foi assim...  
- Eu te odeio...  
O homem de cabelos negros a agarrou e lhe beijou, quase lhe retirando o ar...  
- Aaaa...!"

- Aaaaaaah! - Gina acordou ofegante, estava suada, seu cabelo estava molhado, e alguns fios haviam grudado em sua face. Ao tempo em que sua respiração voltava ao normal, ela olhou em volta, estava na Ala Hospitalar, com certeza, não se lembrava absolutamente de nada após o momento em que foi derrubada da vassoura por Malfoy.  
Nas camas à sua volta havia apenas um rapaz de cabelos loiros que ria abertamente da situação de Gina:  
- 'Oh, Tom, não, por favor... UI... Ai...' - entoou Malfoy em tom de falsete. – Andou sonhando com seu 'amigo'? Como ele está? Ou melhor... como vocês estão?  
- Hã... Não enche Malfoy...  
- Devia ver a sua cara pequena Weasley, estava gemendo... Só não consegui descobrir se era de medo ou prazer. Não se engane, Você-Sabe-Quem nunca vai querer nada com você, sua Weasley pobretona.  
- Humpft... Eu não quero nada com Você-Sabe-Quem, e eu não estava gemendo, estava tendo um pesadelo, não que lhe deva satisfações da minha vida... - Gina abanou a mão fazendo pouco caso. - Mas, agora eu me lembro... Foi você! Seu desgraçado, foi você que me empurrou da vassoura! - Gina fez menção de se levantar para agarrar o pescoço de Draco e estrangulá-lo, porém Madame Pomfrey chegou exatamente nessa hora.  
- Hum, que bom acordou Srta. Weasley, você está dormindo à dezoito horas, como se sente?  
- Bem, obrigada. - ao dizer isso Gina vislumbrou um sorriso nos lábios de Malfoy.  
- Então vá tomar um banho, logo ali tem roupas limpas, você está realmente suja e suada.  
- Claro...  
Gina pegou uma muda de roupas no armário que Madame Pomfrey indicou, e estava quase dentro do banheiro quando pôs a cabeça para fora e disse para Malfoy:  
- Nem tente entrar aqui, Tom e eu estaremos muito ocupados... - e fechou a porta com um sorriso cínico em seus lábios.  
A água da banheira estava realmente quente, e deu uma sensação relaxante a Gina, esta que não conseguia parar de pensar em Malfoy. "Ah, mas ele vai me pagar! Como ele ousa me atirar da vassoura? E ainda ficar fazendo piada de mim! Mas ele vai ver! Ele pode ser mais forte, só que eu sou mais esperta."

Um ruído do lado de fora a fez despertar de seus devaneios. A porta e a janela continuavam trancadas, e em meio à neblina, Gina não conseguiu avistar nem uma barata. "Isso é tudo culpa do Malfoy, estou com mania de perseguição. Mas ele vai ver só... Já sei exatamente o que vou fazer com ele!"

Como, habitualmente fazia, o loiro estava caminhando pelos corredores desativados, para pensar um pouco, toda a sua popularidade às vezes chegava a cansá-lo, viver rodeado de pessoas que não significavam nada para ele, não era exatamente o significado de uma vida perfeita. Ela já havia saído com toda a elite sonserina, as mais belas já haviam estado com ele, porém ele nunca havia se sentido completo. Garotas ricas, bonitas e sensuais... ele já estava farto desse tipinho, todas fazendo joguinhos amorosos, caricias hipócritas, etc.. Queria alguém, que assim como ele, se sentisse solitária, mas que fosse forte e pronta para arriscar tudo.  
Em meio aos seus pensamentos, uma ruiva surgiu a sua frente. Estava realmente bonita, com sua blusa um pouco desabotoada, e a gravata frouxa. A ausência de sua capa, deixava a mostra sua bela cintura, e a varinha apontada lhe deixava com um ar imponente.  
- Olá doninha! Estava mesmo te procurando... Sabia que ainda não me vinguei do jogo de quadribol?  
- Sério mesmo é? - disse sarcástico. - A sua presença em si, já é um desprazer inigualável...  
- Hahahaha... Pois dessa vez será mais do que um desprazer.  
- Ei, você já fez o que eu te pedi?  
- Hã? O que?  
- Sabe a conversa que a gente teve na Ala Hospitalar... Sobre a Julieta.  
- Mas eu fico impressionada com a sua cara de pau! É lógico que eu não vou falar com uma das minhas melhores amigas pra ficar com você!  
- Poxa... Vai privá-la da minha elegantíssima companhia?  
- Tsc tsc tsc Malfoy... Você ficar apenas com companhia da Madame Pomfrey por pelo menos um mês, já que depois que eu acabar com você, vai parar na Ala Hospitalar.  
A ruiva aproximou a varinha para a garganta de Draco, o empurrando na parede, e o deixando sem ar. Essa era a hora que ela havia esperado! Iria acabar com ele de vez! E até algum professor encontrá-lo ela já estaria longe, e seria a palavra dele contra a dela!  
- É Weasley... Você realmente acha que vai sair impune disso tudo? Ouça com atenção..  
Passos estavam se aproximando, Gina o largou de súbito.  
- Dessa vez posso não ter te ferrado, mas cuidado porque eu ainda não desisti!  
A figura de um garoto moreno de olhos verdes e óculos redondos os interrompeu.  
- Gina eu acho melhor você largar o Malfoy, porque você pode acabar pegando uma sarna..  
- Qual é Potter? Pensa que eu tenho medo de você?  
Draco ameaçou ir para cima de Harry, porém Harry e Gina o impediram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Vaza daqui Malfoy. - disse a ruiva.  
O loiro não esperou duas vezes, deu meia volta e se dirigiu às masmorras. "Mas que audácia daquela Weasley! Ela vai se ver comigo!"

- E então Harry, o que você quer comigo? - perguntou Gina sem o menor rodeio.  
- Hã, eu gostaria de saber se você pode me ajudar... assim como fez com o Rony. - como ela continuava intrigada, ele acrescentou. - ...amorosamente...  
- Oh...Não.  
- O quê!  
- Bem, eu sinto muito Harry, mas você precisa de alguém que o conheça bem, assim como eu conheço Rony, se eu tentar, não vou conseguir com você...  
- Você quer dizer... - Harry ficou pensativo durante um bom tempo. - Hermione?  
- Sim, claro... é uma ótima idéia! Se vocês precisarem de auxilio podem me dizer, porém eu acho que você terá mais resultados com a Mione te ajudando...  
- Ok Gina, muito obrigado! - Harry deu um beijinho carinhoso na bochecha dela e começou a sair em busca de sua futura 'ajudante'.  
- Hã, Harry! - chamou Gina. – Quem é ela?  
- Hum... Victória, da Corvinal.  
- VICKY?  
- Aham... Algum problema Gina?  
- Não, não... mas é que vocês não combinam muito...  
- Ahn...  
- Tchau Harry...  
- Tá, Tchau.  
O moreno saiu correndo escadas abaixo, em direção ao salão da Grifinória... Os corredores estavam demasiados cheios para um dia de semana comum, apesar de ser horário de almoço, as pessoas geralmente passavam o tempo em seus salões comunais, ao contrário de hoje. Um grupo de sextanistas da Corvinal chamou a sua atenção. Três meninas, com belos corpos, uma morena, uma ruiva, e uma loira, que chamou sua atenção, por ser muito bonita, e por ser justamente ela que estava causando toda aquela confusão.  
Ao chegar na frente do retrato de Doroti, a Mulher Gorda, Harry disse a senha e entrou, e ao contrário do corredor, o salão estava tranqüilo e calmo. E em um canto a sua busca teve fim. Ele viu Hermione lendo um livro REALMENTE grande, e se aproximou dela.  
- Olá Mione, e ai?  
- Oi, Harry. - disse ela sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
- Ow, Mione, olhe para mim! - implorou ele.  
- Rs.. Desculpe Harry, eu sinto muito... Estava empolgada... - ela fechou o volume e o encarou. - Diga logo o que você quer!  
- Hã, Mione... eu preciso de sua ajuda, com uma... menina.  
- Ahn... e?  
- E o quê?  
- E quem é ela Harry?  
- Ah, sim... Victória Paes.  
- A da Corvinal?  
- Ela mesma... Você acha que eu tenho chances?  
- Mas é claro, sapinho! Pare de bobagens... O que você quer exatamente?  
- A sua ajuda, para que eu me aproxime dela...  
- Só isso?  
- Você diz só porque ainda não me viu perto dela... Não sai nem o 'Oi'... Eu travo totalmente... Sou um desastre!  
- É claro que não é! Está apenas inseguro, e mais nada!  
- E então? Você aceita?  
- Como assim aceita? Já aceitei! E a sua primeira lição já começou!  
- E qual foi? - disse intrigado.  
- NUNCA pareça inseguro perto dela, e SEMPRE preste atenção no que eu digo, Potter.  
- Ok, vou me lembrar disso. - disse encabulado.  
- Continuando... Seja doce, mas nunca fique grudado nela, escute-a, mas mostre a sua opinião também, seja gentil, mas nunca faça as coisas pensando somente nela! Se estiver rodeado de gente, não é agradável ficar no maior amasso com ela...  
- Uau! Acho que eu pedi ajuda pra pessoa certa... Mas eu acho que ainda vai demorar um pouco até essa parte dos amassos...  
- Ok, ok... Mas essas são algumas regrinhas básicas que você precisa saber. Agora eu vou para a aula de Runas Antigas, e você vai ficar pensando em uma tática de aproximação! Entendeu?  
- Mas é claro que sim... Com uma professora como essa... Quem não entenderia?  
- Não fique me bajulando, essa também é uma boa regra! Adeus Harry!  
- Ok, tchau Mione. Eu te adoro! - ele a abraçou como despedida e agradecimento.  
O abraço dele era tão macio e quente, era tão bom e confortante, era uma sensação tão inédita para ela, ela se sentia segura e protegida, e completamente nas nuvens. Quando ele a soltou ela demorou um pouco para voltar à realidade, e assim que se deu conta que iria se atrasar, foi embora pelo retrato da mulher gorda, no momento em que uma tropa de meninas, lideradas por Gina entrava pelo buraco.


End file.
